11 Things I Love About You
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Nana wants Husky to know what she loves so much about him. Five: "You protect me when there's danger." (Chapter Five of Eleven. )
1. Chapter 1

**Couple: **_Husky x Nana_

**Rated:**_T...because it's gonna get spicy later;)_

**About:** _This story will have 11 chapters, between 100 and 1,000-ish words...really short, but still with fluffy moments for Husky and Nana. They'll be about 16ish in this fic, because they obviously can't do the things they'll be doing soon if they were just 12. I just felt like writing for them hehe. _

**Cover Image:** _I drew it on Corel Draw X5. And I'm super duper proud of it! :D_

**_ENJOY~!_**

* * *

**_Nana to Husky. 11 Things I Love About You._**

* * *

**One.**

"You cuddle me when I'm sad or upset."

* * *

"It's been six years to this day, Husky," the golden-haired teen mumbled. Her voice was heavy, each word forced out through her sobs. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks; she could barely hold her emerald eyes open. Her lips quivered, her body shook, and her breathing was ragged.

Why did it still hurt so bad, if all those years had passed?

The last day her father abused her mother had been both the best and the worst day of her life. Thanks to him, she'd gained her +Anima. And had she not gotten those bat wings, she would've never met Husky - or Cooro and Senri! She simply couldn't imagine how different things would be if she had remained a normal human...would she be as happy as she was now or would everything be worse?

"I don't know why it's still upsetting you, then," Husky grumbled in reply. His icy eyes were fixed on his short nails as he inspected them intently, and his tone towards Nana almost made it seem like he didn't care about her feelings at all. He shifted awkwardly next to her, letting out a sigh that stirred his bangs. "If all this time has passed, you should've gotten over it by now, right?"

Something about his words infuriated her, but it just made hot, salty tears fall even quicker. They dripped from her chin and fell onto the forming puddle on her lap; Nana lowered her head and tightened her grip on the loose fabric of her dress.

"You don't get it, Husky." Nana reached up to comb some of her hair out of her eyes. She left it at that; she could explain herself - maybe elaborate on her words a bit more - but she knew that if she were to do so, she'd be risking criticism from him. He'd only tell her that she was being stupid, anyway.

"Clearly, I _don't_ get it," he snapped at her, leaning back against the trunk of the tree they were sitting under. Husky tilted his head to stare up at the sky, icy gaze lingering on the thin, wispy clouds that floated peacefully along. He could tell that she tensed beside him, and with a slight shake of his head, Husky lifted his arms in a stretch. "You know, it's not a bad thing that I don't understand your pain. It just gives me the will to figure it out, so I can know how bad you're suffering."

Nana's brows furrowed, and she blinked once before she realized that the silver-haired boy had slipped his arm around her shoulders. He was warm, she noted, and his body felt soft and inviting when he pulled her down against his chest. The tips of his fingers tapped restlessly against her skin; her slight shiver made it impossible to fight back a grin any longer. She could feel his heartbeat; the hot breath that stirred her hair was more than enough to make her let out a long, drawn out sigh.

She leaned more into his body to let her head rest against his chest, and she sucked in a deep breath to savor his welcoming scent.

"Thanks for being here for me..."

* * *

_**Chapter One...complete! :D Ten more to go!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

"You're concerned about my safety."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Husky's voice cut through the silence that had been stretching on between the three of them for several long minutes. He and Nana had been walking side-by-side at the steady pace that Cooro set, however they remained several steps behind the dark-haired boy so that they could remain in peace together.

Surely, Cooro could've heard his best friend's words? Husky hadn't exactly whispered them in her ear...but if Cooro had heard, then he simply ignored them and continued trotting merrily along with his black wings proudly displayed for all to see.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Nana asked, softly and curiously. She sent her friend a side glance, her emerald eyes shining through the caramel locks of hair that blocked her from his gaze like a curtain.

Husky snorted and shrugged. "N-No reason."

Nana dropped her gaze down to look at the ground as her feet led her after Cooro. She clasped her hands together behind her back and heaving a sigh, preparing for another few minutes of silence when Husky spoke again.

"You know, a lot of people hate people like us."

She mumbled a quiet response to him. "I know."

"And they like to hurt people like us..."

"I know."

"Remember when _he_ tried to take our +Anima?"

"I do."

"And what if it happens again?"

"Husky..."

"What?!" The silver-haired boy stopped abruptly in his tracks and whirled to look at her, much to her surprise. Nana had still been walking, but she froze as well, turning to look at him quizzically while Cooro stopped up ahead and watched them with an oblivious look in his brown eyes. The two stared at each other for a few long moments before Husky muttered, "Never mind." He turned away from her and marched onward without another look back.

Nana's head cocked to one side in bewilderment, and after a moment of thoughts swirling around in her mind, she chased after him.

* * *

_**I can't picture Cooro being quiet that whole time, but we can just pretend he's in one of those moods.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Drop a review?**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three.**

"You keep me warm when I'm cold."

* * *

"It's freezing!" Cooro always felt the need to state the obvious, and Husky told him exactly that while sending one of his piercing icy glares in his best friend's direction. The dark-haired boy rubbed his hands together vigorously before he placed them on the ground behind himself so he could lean back. "I don't know what we're gonna do if it gets much colder," he said, noting how his breath billowed out in a wispy fog cloud.

"Fire..." Senri nodded absent-mindedly at the fireplace while hot orange flames lapped at the darkening bricks above.

"That's right!" Nana laughed, grasping onto the older boy's sleeve. She let go after a moment, though, when she noticed Husky's seemingly-uninterested glance in her direction. The golden-haired girl shifted awkwardly in her spot, but her smile didn't falter. "As long as we have enough fire wood, we should be fine."

"It's a blizzard out there, though." Cooro turned his head toward the window, watching the heavy flakes fall from grey clouds. It was one of the few times the hyper boy had ever had such a depressing air about him, and though the others knew why, he said it anyway. "Last time I went out in weather like that, I almost died."

"If we wait until morning, the snow might be more manageable." Husky shrugged.

Nana's emerald gaze drifted to the once-tall pile of fire wood, now only three logs - though they were the fattest, having been saved for last in case of an emergency. They could possibly get a couple of hours off of each one, if they were lucky, but all four of them knew it would be better to save them until morning as it was getting pretty late at night, anyway.

"I'm gonna go to bed," she announced, slipping out from under the blanket she'd been sharing with Senri as she got to her feet. The sudden burst of chilly air startled her slightly, causing her to gasp quietly and wrap her arms around herself as though to warm herself.

"'Kay!" Cooro laughed and waved at her as she turned her back to them. "Guess we'll be staying here to keep a watch on the fire till it goes out, right Husky?"

"Actually..." Husky trailed off, tugging on his silver cape a little bit as he watched the petite girl turn down the hallway towards her room. "...I think I'm gonna turn in a little early, too."

The dark-haired boy blinked once before throwing his arm around the older, silent kid and exclaiming, "Then I guess it's just me and Senri!"

Husky ignored him and continued down the hall. His room was right next to hers, so to the others, it wouldn't have seemed unusual for him to practically be following Nana to her bedroom. Then again, it was just Cooro and he wasn't too attentive to things like that - while Senri would just give him a strange look as opposed to coming out and saying something.

The silver-haired boy passed his own door without a second thought, but once he found himself in front of hers with his knuckles poised to rap on the wood, he felt himself getting hotter despite the frosty air surrounding him. He knocked once, twice - a third time, before Nana's soft voice invited him in, and he opened the door to step inside only to see her standing next to her bed. Her hair was messy from roughly tugging her dress over her head and replacing it with a thick nightgown that reached down to her ankles.

"Whatcha need, Husky?" Her voice was warm, and Husky hated to admit that it made him blush.

He'd just blame it on the chill if she questioned it, anyway.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." He knew that wasn't a very acceptable answer - especially not for Nana, of all people, because she knew what kind of a person he was and he wouldn't just _walk into her room to tell her goodnight without other intentions._

"Really." She didn't phrase it as a question. Her small hands were placed on her hips as she looked at him with a suspicious glare and a smirk that made her pale face that much more attractive. Nana should've said more, but instead, she waited patiently for him to come clean.

And he did so, dropping his gaze to look at the ground while he approached her. His hand went up to his neckline, grasping the silver fabric he had tied around his neck so it would wrap around him. Nana blinked, dumbfounded, when he ripped it off himself and slung it around her thin shoulders, allowing her small body to feel the warmth that still clung to the cape he'd been wearing all that time.

"Y-You've already been sick once this winter; we don't need it to happen again," he told her stubbornly, as though it would justify his actions. Husky raised his eyes to meet her own, a little surprised to see a light pink tracing across her cheeks. He lifted one hand up to pat her head - and even though she didn't seem to notice it, he purposefully let his slender fingers tangle in the golden locks before he turned away from her so that he could feel their soft texture as he slowly pulled his hand away.

"You'll get sick, th-though!" Nana insisted, grasping the cape so it wouldn't fall to the floor with her movements as she stepped toward him.

He held up his hand to stop her, though he didn't look back at her. "I get sick enough. I don't think that thing will help." Husky gave a rare smile that she couldn't see, and he began to shut the door behind himself as he left. "Goodnight."

Nana stared at the door for a moment like she thought he would come back, even though she knew very well that he wouldn't. Husky was a strange boy, she'd admit that, because he could act like he cared one minute, and the next, he wouldn't seem concerned in the least. Somewhere deep inside his heart, though, he was a tender and loving kid, she knew.

The golden-haired girl took in a deep breath and let it out in a wistful sigh. _Now I'll smell like him._

* * *

_**Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four.**

"You take care of me when I'm feeling sick."

* * *

Husky had always been an expert at hiding his emotions, and that morning was no exception. The silver-haired boy kept his usual irritated expression, lips firmly set in a straight line as narrowed violet-blue eyes glared down at the bed-ridden girl. He was sitting on the edge of her bed - and he had been ever since he went to check on her when she didn't show for breakfast at the normal time.

He was mildly concerned - mildly because it didn't seem like she would keel over dead at any second. Husky did pity her, though. He got sick often because he'd swim in the coldest waters just to catch fish, so he knew exactly what Nana felt at that moment. And though he did sympathize with her, he didn't think she deserved special treatment.

After all, they never sat around with him and tried to make him comfortable when he was feeling under the weather.

That was not true, really. The more Husky thought about it, the guiltier he would feel. Nana slaved over him when he was laid up in bed... Had he never really noticed that before now, when he decided to give it extra thought?

"I told you that you would get sick if you didn't wear something warmer."

Nana coughed and spluttered a couple of times, the whole bed shaking as her body did. She pulled her legs up closer to her chest, her knees pushing against Husky and forcing him to stand up again. "This isn't the time for 'I told you so's," Nana moaned, sniffling.

Husky snorted and rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. He looked off to the side, muttering, "Well, I _did_ warn you."

"_Huuusky!_" With a lot of squirming and thrashing, Nana rolled over onto her side to face away from the boy. She had one hand clutching at the bed sheets, the other fisting her golden-brown locks. Her body quivered with the sickness spreading through her limbs, her skin radiating a heat that even Husky could feel from where he stood.

"Okay, okay. Geez. Stupid, annoying girl...can't do anything for yourself." Husky sat down on her bed again, but this time, he leaned forward over her and let the back of his hand press to her hot, sweaty forehead. "I'm sure if you stay in bed, you'll get better quick. I'll tell Senri to make you some soup."

"Ugh." Nana buried her face into her pillow, her voice muffled by it when she whined, "_Huuusky_, make it stop!"

Husky shifted uncomfortably in his spot, heaving an exasperated sigh. He slowly withdrew his once-cold hand from her forehead - now slightly warmer from her hot skin - and asked, "What d'you expect me to do?"

"Sit with me," Nana told him matter-of-factly, her voice cracking and brittle. She could feel the boy scooting a bit to adjust his position there on her bed, and he brought his legs up to sit crisscross. Nana had to force herself not to roll over onto her side to look at him - because, she had to admit, she really wanted to see the look in his eyes, see the expression on his face. Was he appalled at the idea, or perhaps slightly ecstatic? His words would always have the same tone, but if she were to see the look in his eyes, she could tell...

"That's such a dumb request," he mumbled, but he made himself comfortable anyway, hunching over his legs to place his elbow on his knee while he rested his chin on his palm. "But if that's what you want."

"Something to drink would be nice, too," she whispered.

Husky placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly to acknowledge her. He stayed silent for a moment, his fingers wandering to her hair to brush through the golden-brown locks, tangled from a night of tossing and turning and restless sleep. He pretended he didn't notice the dreamy sigh that escaped her lips at his touch - and he certainly wasn't going to let her know that he could tell that her tense muscles relaxed from his gentle caress.

"I'll get that for you, then." Husky stood, drawing his hand away from the sick girl. "But don't expect me to wait on you hand and foot just because of this," he growled as he left.

Nana only giggled and smiled, curling her body tighter beneath the covers.

* * *

**_Review?:3_**

**_By the way, thanks for the review, MythicalG5! Since you're a guest and I can't message you. XD_**

**_Thanks for the favorites and follows!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five.**

"You protect me when there's danger."

* * *

"Husky!"

Nana's voice cut through the air in a shrill cry, more than loud enough to reach the silver-haired boy's ears. He may not have had the enhanced senses that she did, but over the years, he had grown to recognize even the slightest noise that might be her in trouble. Though he couldn't tell what was wrong, he knew that, by the ragged way she continued to wail out his name, she was seriously in danger and needed help _now_. Clutching his staff tightly in one hand, Husky took off in the direction he was certain he had heard her voice come from.

The golden-haired girl cried out again as the strange man came closer, his eyes cold and dark with nothing but cruel thoughts hidden within them. She couldn't be entirely sure what he was after - whether it was her +Anima, which was the only reason she'd gotten caught in that trap in the first place, or her body, since she had filled in some pretty nice curves over the years.

"Husky!" she wailed again, and this time, tears began to form in her eyes. She may have been trapped in a net up in the trees a few feet above the man, but she still felt the threat - terror coursed through her veins, her blood running cold.

"You should quit being so loud, child," the man cooed, his voice deep and unnerving. "Don't think I'll let a +Anima as gorgeous as yourself get away from me. I think I could make a pretty large sum off you," he purred.

"Husky! Husky!" Nana squirmed again, but cried out in pain when her wing twisted in an awkward way within the net that hugged her skinny body tightly.

He withdrew a knife, pointing it at her with a cruel warning grin. "Girly, you're starting to get on my nerves."

"Ahhh!" Husky broke through the bushes, a few branches slapping against his face to leave small cuts on his cheeks. Blood trickled downward, but he didn't wince at all. Rage was boiling within his stomach, seething in his body, and he was just _aching_ to knock that guy good and hard. He still held his staff firmly, pointing it at the guy with hatred swirling behind his own purple-blue gaze.

"Oh, another one?" the man prompted, taking note of the marking visible on Husky's neck, as the cape was not in its normal spot to cover it.

"Don't you dare," Husky growled menacingly, fingers tightening on the staff. He was prepared to fight the man - heck, he was even excited! Nana didn't deserve to be treated that way, did she? He twirled the staff around in his hands a couple of times while the man advanced on him, brandishing his knife, and when he aimed a blow toward Husky, the silver-haired boy blocked it easily.

Nana screamed in shock and fear, but Husky only spat irritated words at her.

The man grabbed the staff with his big hand and yanked it from the silver-haired boy, but Husky refused to let go. He went flying forward along with his weapon, and the strange man released him so that he tumbled to the ground. Husky got to his feet quickly after that, leaves and dirt clinging to his short locks, and the fall had scraped up his left elbow pretty bad, though he pushed that thought aside.

"You're a tough one, ain't you?" the man snarled as he gripped the knife tighter than before.

Husky didn't respond, his scowl and narrowed eyes speaking for themselves. He clutched the end of the staff firmly, thrusting it forward to hit the man firmly in the chest and throw him off balance when he made another move towards him. The man was clearly surprised by the action, but when he tried to attack once more, Husky did the same thing, aiming for different areas of the guy's torso.

"Husky! Get me out of here!" Nana's breathless cry rose from somewhere up above him, and he tilted his head back to see her squirming viciously in the ebony net, the ropes matching the dark color of her wings.

The silver-haired boy snatched up the knife from the man who lay on the ground, defeated in a way he had most certainly not expected. Though he was still blushing from his earlier mistake of looking up - Nana was wearing a _dress_; he couldn't forget this! - Husky managed to meet her terrified gaze before standing up on his tip-toes and swiping at the netting holding her in.

He could hear it ripping, and Nana made a few soft noises of protest as the net weakened around her, still tugging on her body in a way that made her feel mildly uncomfortable. Husky would've liked to climb up there and cut the thing from its source, but he was no good at climbing trees - and then he would be the one who needed saving.

Nana squealed when she finally fell free, her wings vanishing when they were free of their binds. Her legs crumpled beneath her when she hit the ground harder than she expected, and Husky bent down to grasp her upper arm and yank her up.

"Nana, you stupid girl," Husky scolded fiercely, "why didn't you use your sonic screech?"

"I-I-I w-was t-too..." Nana couldn't even get her words out; syllables came in between breathless pants.

Husky pulled her forward, trying to force her into following him away from there. "Too scared. I got it," he finished. Hiding his relief was complicated, and he knew she could hear it behind his words, even more so when he sighed heavily. "Let's get out of here before he can get back up..."

* * *

**_I usually try not to post a new chapter before at least 1 review, but the last chapter reached the same number of views as the rest of them, so what the heck?_**

**_Review?_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
